


Jeongdao Week 2018

by Piandaoist (piandaoist)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender, Jeongdao Week, Jeongdao Week 2018, M/M, jeongdao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piandaoist/pseuds/Piandaoist
Summary: Prompt fills for Jeongdao Week 2018, obviously.





	1. Day 1: Sword

Like the sword, Piandao was an instrument of violence with a long history written in blood who had the capacity to mesmerize with the beauty of his forms. To watch Piandao was to see both the brutality and the exquisiteness in human nature. He was a sublime savagery that tickled along the edges of Jeong Jeong's awareness and lit the fire in the pit of his belly.


	2. Day 4: Festivity

Drums beat a rapid pulsating rhythm that summoned people to dance in the town's square holding burning torches above their heads. Their masked forms floated in and out of the red firelight like apparitions in the night.

Jeong Jeong raised Piandao's mask high enough to reveal Piandao's lips twisted into a smirk. Piandao was as hot and as hard to control as fire itself and Jeong Jeong was aching for an adventure.

Jeong Jeong caught Piandao's hand in his, pulling him close, drawing him into the crowd of dancers. Something inside Piandao melted when Jeong Jeong rested his hand in the small of Piandao's back. They moved with the crowd like waves in a vast ocean while the beats shook the ground beneath them.

Piandao's body came alive at unexpected moments with a sudden forcefulness: a surprise surge of electric energy when Jeong Jeong traced Piandao's jawline with his fingertips. An indescribable warmth washed over Piandao as Jeong Jeong's thumb brushed his lower lip.

In the heated throws of their dance, Jeong Jeong possessed an insatiable gravity that pulled Piandao in. He pinned his chest against Piandao's, pushing into him, forcing Piandao's back against a nearby wall. Piandao felt a rush like rolling thunder welling up from somewhere in the pit of his stomach, spinning his head and taking his body under as Jeong Jeong's lips grazed against his neck. Jeong Jeong's kisses were like drinking great droughts of tea with spices and honey and Piandao was so thirsty!

Two silhouettes became one as Piandao moved against Jeong Jeong in the flickering torchlight. As evening turned into night, the torches and crowds faded until there was just the two of them breathless, half-naked in an alley, their forms outlined by the warm glow of a nearby street lamp. They felt their last soft kiss expand beyond their bodies, whirling them round, swirling them into the starry sky.


End file.
